


And A Hard Rain Falls

by Darkhorse99



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, The Flood - Freeform, What we all know really happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 23:16:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19037524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkhorse99/pseuds/Darkhorse99
Summary: "Not the kids?" Crowley knew someday Aziraphale would spot the inherent hypocrisy flowing downhill from his boss.





	And A Hard Rain Falls

The Last Unicorn made a bolt for freedom. Shem halfheartedly chased it, robes flapping in the breeze, before giving up and going up the ramp. The humans surrounding them laughed at Crowley's heckling while the lucky chosen few raised the ramp and buttoned the ark up tight.

“But not the kids,” Crowley repeated. “Angel, seriously? Your side is supposed to be good! Does drowning children really seem like it fits the aesthetic?” 

Aziraphale chewed on his lower lip. “It's ineffable. There's supposed to be a rainbow. It's a new thing. A shining promise in the sky...not to do it again.”

Demons have no respect for personal space. Crowley crowded in close enough to brush against Azirphale's neck and murmured. “How many drowned kids are worth one rainbow?”

Long moments passed as the damned villagers around them disbursed and fled the rain. An especially cute toddler splashed in the rapidly forming puddles before her mother snatched her up and carried her inside, fussing about the mess on her sandles. Crowley kept his silence and let his angel puzzle out the brutal mathematics of the equation.

“Nobody is still watching,” Aziraphale said in a quiet, speculative sort of voice. “I suppose, logically, since God isn't angry at people in other parts of world, if these people were ...elsewhere, shall we say? It would be all right.”

Crowley carefully kept a blank face, “I expect they've learned their lesson. All damp and miserable now.”

“Only I can't do it.” Aziraphale fretted. “They're meant to die. Even the children. Michael told me specifically so I couldn't interfere.”

“Come on angel,” Crowley strode off toward the nearest hut, snapping his fingers and miracling the animals to the nice, dry, steppes of Mongolia. “If they're meant to die then by thwarting it, I'm doing evil. Great evil. Monstrous. Make a note.” He ducked inside and sent the people off to join their goats with a minimum of fuss.

Aziraphale trailed along in his wake and carefully didn't let Crowley see his fond expression. "Oh you foul beast, how dare you? The impertinence!" 

Crowley grinned and snapped his fingers.

 

*** The End***

**Author's Note:**

> OMG OMG OMG DOES ANYONE WANT TO YELL WITH ME OVER HOW ADORABLE THEY ARE???


End file.
